Fragmentos
by ferruca
Summary: como vamos cambiando a lo largo de la vida, vivimos cosas diferentes, pero hay algunas que siempre significan mas que otras, pequeños fragmentos que son importantes para escribir nuestra historia hoy Tabata Krum
1. Ted L

******Lo se soy pésima con los resúmenes, realmente se me dan fatal :p ****Bueno espero les guste esta también la estoy subiendo en Potterfics**

* * *

**Ted Remus Lupin**

Ted Lupin era un niño algo alto para su edad tenía 6 años, la piel un poco tostada, los ojos de color miel, su cabello era café claro pero él prefería ponerlo azul eléctrico

A Teddy le encantaba ir a la Madriguera, hay vivían los padres de su Madrina, para él era muy divertido estar ahí, Teddy adoraba jugar con Victorie que era un año menor que él y también con Lucy quera 2 los demás de sus "primos" eran aun muy pequeños como para entender algunos de sus juegos, por eso se llevaba, mejor con ellas 2 aunque ambas fueran niñas

Hoy era domingo y eso significaba que toda la familia estaba en la madriguera, Teddy, Victorie y Lucy se encontraban en una de las habitaciones

-Entonces, ¿Crees que eso sea fácil Teddy?—dijo Victorie mirándolo con sus ojos azules

-Claro que si, mientras ninguna de nuestras tías o mi madre nos descubra lo será—dijo con una gran sonrisa Lucy

-De acuerdo—dijo Teddy abriendo la puerta—Yo voy primero regreso pronto—Ted bajo las escaleras al llegar al último escalón inspecciono la sala al no a ver nadie sonrió y fue a la cocina-¿Qué haces tío Ron?—dijo Ted y Ron dejo caer lo que traía de el susto

-Nada—dijo Ron rápidamente para voltear y encontrarse con Teddy—Me asustaste Ted

-Lo ciento, y que asías—dijo Fingiendo inocencia, mientras se acercaba a la mesa

Ron sonrió de lado—Ágamos un trato si tú no le dices a mi madre…

-¿Qué estabas comiendo galletas?

-Exacto, si tu no le dices yo de doy una

-No, yo quiero 3, si Tori y Lucy me den ellas también van a querer—dijo Ted cruzándose de brazos

-Está bien, una para cada uno—dijo Ron y le entrego las tres galletas, Ted sonrió y subió corriendo el cuarto donde estaban las chicas

-Las tengo—dijo Ted entrando al cuarto—Es su turno—Victorie y Lucy asintieron, uno a uno fueron bajando y subiendo, pidiéndoles dulces o golosinas a sus tíos, después de un rato tenían una gran montaña de galletas, pedazos de pastel, grageas, varitas de regaliz, ranas de chocolate, infinidad de dulces, al cobo de un rato los 3 se encontraban tirados en el piso, con millones de envolturas a su alrededor a esa edad, podrían decir que fue lo mejor, claro hasta que un rato después sus madre los encontraran

* * *

**Bueno espero les alla gustado, yo asia eso dodo el tiempo con mis primos :DD**


	2. Victorie W

**Espero les guste...Voy a hacer varias veces los recuerdos, en diferentes etapas de la vida de cada personaje a si que creo que serán muchos capítulos jajaja**

* * *

**Victorie Isabel Weasley**

Victorie es la primera nieta y se puede decir que eso le da un cierto poder sobre sus demás primos, por un tiempo, fue la primera nieta la consentida a la que le daban todo, la princesita de la casa pero poco a poco los demás primos fueron llegando y eso no le molesto demasiado lo que no le gusto fue cuando ella ya no tenía la atención de su casa y ese _eso_que le avía quitado la atención tenia nombre, 2 para ser más exacta _Louis William Weasley_,

No es que Victorie no quisiera a su hermano, eso sería mentir, por que Victorie quiere a Louis, es solo que a sus escasos 4 años, no le agrada que le roben la atención, y ella acepta que Louis es mono, con su cabello rodio con algo de rojo, con la piel tan clara como la de ella pero con pecas, sus ojos de un azul más oscuro, Louis es lindo, más que su prima Molly podría decir Victorie, pero no le agrada ya que ella es la princesa de esa casa, y mientras ve a su madre arrullar a Louis, piensa en cómo llamar su atención

-Victorie es tarde deberías estar dormida—dijo Bill poniéndose atrás de su hija, esta se da vuelta y le sonríe a su padre

-No podía dormir, me les un cuento—dijo Victorie y si ella no podía dormir, ¿por qué?, porque su madre envés de ir a leerle su cuento estaba con _eso_

-Claro—dice Bill y carga a su hija hasta su habitación, la arropa en la cama y busca un libro en el estante

-Papi—dice Victorie bajito

-¿Qué pasa?—dice Bill mientras se sienta en la silla alado de la cama de su hija

-Lo quieren más a él—dijo Victorie con timidez mientras se mordía el labio

Bill sonríe de lado, se puede decir que entiende a su hija, alguna vez se sintió así y ¿Cómo no hacerlo siendo el mayor de 7 hijos?—No, queremos a Louis y a Ti por igual, solo que el esta pequeño y necesita ayuda para hacer las cosas, y tu eres su hermana mayor y cuando el gresca un poco mas tendrás que enseñarle cosas, como juegos, de a cuerdo Victorie

-Aja—dice Victorie, convencida de que _eso_ tal vez le caiga mejor que antes

* * *

**Les gusto ojala si, Victorie siempre a sido la princesa y me agrada pensar que no le gusto del todo que le quitaran atención, ** **acepto culquier tipo de comentarios griticas y demas, asta crucios y avada kedavra :DD**


	3. Lucy W

**Hola, como han estado?, espero que bien, **

**Nota : Para mi Audrey es muggle**

**Lucy Audrey Weasley**

Lucy es pelirroja, de piel un poco bronceada con muchas pecas, de ojos azules muy brillante, físicamente es toda una Weasley, digna hija de su padre, pero solo físicamente, a sus 5 años Lucy puede considerarse fanática del Quidditch (cortesía de su padrino Oliver Wood), también le gusta mucho el Fútbol, Percy con trabajos le entiende al deporte de los magos, mucho menos al de los muggles, Lucy es desordenada, su cuarto, su ropa, todas sus cosas siempre están repartidas por toda la casa, Percy es limpio, le gusta todo ordenado y siempre la esta regañando, a Lucy le encantan las bromas y ensuciarse, otra cosa por la que Percy siempre la esta regañando, en resumen Lucy es todo la contrario a su padre, ella se parece más a su madre, pero hay algo que Percy y su hija mayor tienen en común…

-Papa—dice Lucy jalándole el pantalón a su padre, que esta sentado leyendo el periódico en el comedor, Percy no contesta y eso hace que Lucy se moleste, pate el piso y al no obtener respuesta se da media vuelta y se marcha

Lucy camina por un pasillo, y llega hasta la puerta del despacho de su padre, sin que nadie la vea entra

_30 minutos después_

-Percy—dice Audrey entrando a la cocina, como respuesta obtiene algo parecido a un murmullo-Molly ya esta por despertar, mientras yo hago de desayunar puedes buscar a Lucy

-aja—dijo Percy sin levantar la vista del periódico, 5 minutos después Audrey se da la vuelta para poner la mesa, y se da cuenta que Percy no se a movido ni un centímetro

-Percy, levántate y ve a buscar a Lucy—dice Audrey con tono autoritario y esta vez Percy si baja el periódico

-Esta bien—dijo Percy antes de levantarse en busca de su hija, empieza por ir a su habitación pero ella no esta hay, tampoco en el baño o la habitación de su hermana, empieza a caminar asía la de él, pero al pasar por su oficina ve la puerta entreabierta, así que entra, y en efecto hay esta Lucy sentada en el piso con todos los libros que Percy se quedo de Hogwarts, con el de Historia de la magia en su regazo, mordiéndose el labio inferior, señal de que no entendió algo, es que tal vez Lucy no sea ordenada o muy inteligente, pero a sus 5 años ya sabe leer (más o menos decente), y su libro favorito, aparte del de Quidditch que le dio su padrino, es el de historia de la magia, tal vez al final de cuentas Lucy no es tan diferente a su padre

**Les gusto ojala si, por fa comenten, ** **acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios griticas y demás, asta crucios y avada kedavra** **^o^**


	4. Zoe Nott

**Espero les guste**

**Zoemer Daphne Nott**

* * *

Zoe tiene 6 años, tiene la piel clara, el cabello de un rubio bastante claro, sus ojos son azules, es un poco bajita para su edad, ella es fría, calculadora, elegante, una serpiente con todas las letras, a diferencia de ella su hermano gemelo Michael, que aunque cumpla los requisitos de una serpiente, perece más un Revenclaw, Zoe sabe tocar el piano, no a la perfección como lo hará cuando sea más grande, pero lo hace bastante bien, es el tipo de niña que no le gusta mucho el ejercicio y sobre todo odia volar, ¿Por qué?, por culpa de la persona que esta frente a ella toda mojada, si padrino Blaize Zadini, curioso si tan solo su padre hubiera dicho que no, tal vez a ella le gustaría bolar…

Zoe se encontraba en la sala con su madre y su Tia, su padre, su padrino su tío y su hermano están afuera en el patio intentando enseñarle a su hermano a volar,

-Me la prestan—dijo Blaize entrando en la sala con una escoba y señalando a Zoe

-¿Para qué?—dijo Daphne curiosa

-Theo me dio permiso de irle enseñando a volar, mientras él, Draco y Michael van por otra escoba

-Cuidado y mates a mi sobrina entendiste Zadini—dijo Astoria

-Claro que no, soy incapaz Tori, ben Zoe—dijo Blaize y empezó a caminar asía el jardín con la niña detrás de él

-Padrino pero, yo no sé volar—dijo Zoe mientras coge la escoba

-No te preocupes, yo te voy a vigilar—Blaize dejo la otra escoba en el piso—ahora súbete, y golpea un poquito el suelo para elevarte

Zoe izo las indicaciones con algo de duda, pero puso una gran sonrisa cuando se elevo un poco del suelo—LO ISE—grito emocionada

-Bien enana deja voy por mi escoba—Blaize se dio la vuelta para ir por su escoba, mientras tanto, Zoe elevo un poco el mango de la escoba, esta empezó a elevarse, aterrada la movió en distintas direccione y empezó a volar sobre el lago que avía en el jardín

-PADRINO—grito aterrada Zoe no sabía cómo lo avía hecho pero estaba a punto de caerse de la escoba, si no hubiera sido porque se avía sujetado con una mano del mango, Blaize se dio la vuelta y vio colgando a la niña, agarro la escoba y se fue como una bala asía donde estaba Zoe, cuando estada por llegar la niña se cayó, Blaize logo atraparla cuando caía pero por esa acción ambos cayeron al lago, con algo de esfuerzo Blaize logro llevarlos a la oriya, cuando salieron Zoe lo fulminaba con la mirada

-Zoe, ahijada querida—dijo Blaize con algo de miedo, la niña tenía el carácter de su madre

-NUNCA ME BUELBO A SUBIR A UNA ESCOBA—grito a todo pulmón, si a Zoe no le gustaba volar y era culpa de Blaize Zadini

* * *

**Les gusto ojala si, porfa comenten, ****acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios criticas y demás, asta crucios y avada kedavra****^o^**** , si alguien lee mi Historia de Ellos son?... ahora saben porque Zoe odia las escobas jajaja**


	5. Michael N

**Lamento no haber subido **

**Michael Alexander Nott**

Michael tiene 6 años y a esa edad ya sabe que ama el Quidditch, a diferencia de su hermana a él le encanta volar y todo lo relacionado con las escobas, aunque sean gemelos los 2 son muy diferentes respecto a sus gustos (aparte de que Michael tiene el cabello negro), el es más tranquilo que Zoe y no se enoja tan fácil como su hermana, aparte que a diferencia de ella le encanta conocer cosas nuevas, y tal vez sea culpa de esa curiosidad que Michael se separo de su padre y sus tíos y esta explorando el estadio de Quidditch, hoy juega su equipo favorito Puddlemere United contra las Avispas de Wimbourne, y no es hasta que esta completamente lejos de su padre que se da cuenta que esta perdido, pero no importa que este aterrado Mike no deja que la gente a su alrededor lo note

-Hola—una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos, de voltea y ve a un chico más o menos de su edad de cabello entre café y rubio, piel algo tostada de ojos café claro, con una camiseta de los Puddlemere United, con dos líneas en sus mejillas del color del quipo

-Hola—dice Mike con algo de desconfianza

-Me llamo Alex, cómo te llamas—dijo Alex con una gran sonrisa

-Michael, pero dime Mike—dijo el chico un poco más tranquilo

-Quieres ver el juego con migo, ya esta por empezar

-Me gustaría, pero…-Mike duda una vez, pero luego lo medita, no tiene muchos amigos y este chico se ve agradable—esta bien

Alex sonríe y ambos empiezan a caminar, mientras caminan Mike se da cuenta de que la mayoría de los empleados del estadio saludan a Alex como si lo conocieran muy bien, y también parece que él sabe a la perfección a donde va, después de caminar bastante y que de lo único de que Alex le allá hablado aya sido Quidditch, llegan a un lugar que reconoce , hay una puerta de vidrio y dos tipos cuidando la entrada, cuando ha venido a partidos ahí es donde se sienta, su padre dice que hay solo pueden entrar los familiares de los jugadores e invitados, aparte de los que tienen acciones en el equipo como su padre, los dos tipos de la entrada se quitan y uno de ellos saluda a Alex, Mike busca con la mirada a su padre y lo encuentra en una de las filas de enfrente con sus tíos,

-Alex, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?—dice Mike acercándose a Alex que ya se avía ido asta en frente para ver el partido y empezado a gritar ánimos asía los Puddlemere United

-Seguro—dijo Alex dándose la vuelta para ver a Mike

-Mi padre esta aya—dice Michael señalando a Theo—venimos mucho, pero dudo que alguien me conozca, porque todos los empleados te saludan

-Coses al guardián de los Puddlemere United, Oliver Wood—dice Alex con una sonrisa, Mike asienta, como no conocerlo es el mejor guardián del mundo, aparte de que tiene un poster de él en su cuarto—El es mi padre

Mike no tiene muchos amigos, y los pocos chicos que conoce son muy estirados para su gusto, hace más o menos una hora estaba maldiciendo a su curiosidad, pero a ora le agrádese, porque Alex es agradable y el resto del partido se la pasado bromeando, y parece que será el primer amigo de verdad que a echo, sin contar que su padre es su jugador favorito y Mike esta seguro que Alex se lo presentara

**Les gusto ojala si, recordaran que Michael y Zoe se hicieron amigos de Louis y Molly gracias a Alex XD,** **acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios griticas y demás, asta crucios y avada kedavra :DD**


	6. Molly W II

**Hoy ando espirada así espero les guste **

**Molly Weasley**

* * *

Molly es la hermana menor de Lucy, ella es bajita para su edad, su piel es un poco más oscura que la de su hermana, pero casi nada, su pelo es un poco ondulado y lo tiene arriba del hombro, mientras su hermana lo tiene como a la cintura, eso si lo que Molly tiene más que Lucy son pecas, Lucy tiene en los hombros y las mejillas, Molly esta cubierta desde la punta de su respingada nariz, hasta 3 pequeñas pecas que tiene en el tobillo, Molly tiene 6 años y Lucy 8, pero pronto cumplirá 9, Molly es más tranquila, estudiosa, responsable y limpia que su hermana, pero hay algo que a Molly le preocupa, porque Lucy es traviesa, extrovertida y súper desordenada, pero últimamente esta muy callada, ya no grita tanto, y eso a Molly le preocupa, Lucy esta así desde hace 3 semanas, Molly no sabe que paso, pero un día muy temprano su mama la llevo con sus abuelos, su madre se veía muy preocupada, y no fue hasta muy tarde que sus padres volvieron, pero Molly no sabe que pasa y eso a ella le carcome por dentro, por eso esta frente a la puerta de su hermana y no le importa que Lucy se enoje ella sabrá que le pasa a su hermana hoy mismo

-Lucy quiero hablar con tigo—dijo Molly entrando a la habitación sin tocar, Lucy esta sentada en el piso leyendo un libro, en el momento que escucha a su hermana lo cierra de golpe, Molly lo reconoce como uno de los libros de su madre, ella es enfermera

-Que sucede Molls—dijo con una sonrisa

-Quiero saber qué te pasa—Molly puede ser más pequeña que Lucy, pero es más terca y mas lista, por eso sabe que la sonrisa de su hermana es falsa

-De que cosa—dice Lucy poniéndose de pie

-As estado actuando muy extraña, ya no pareces tu, y no me agrada—dice Molly aferrándose a su hermana contenido las ganas de llorar

-Estoy bien, solo tengo un poco de gripe, de la vez que me moje con Ted y Vicky en la madriguera, me pondré mejor, y no volveré a dejar que te preocupes vale—dice Lucy alejando un poco a Molly, esta sonríe complacida.

Tal vez Molly es muy lista y terca, y siempre descubre cuando alguien le miente, pero esta vez Lucy ha sido mejor que ella

* * *

**Les gusto ojala si, si quieren saber lo de Lucy tendrán que esperar hasta que le dé la segunda vuelta a los personajes, lo sé soy mala XD,**

**Acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios crítica y demás, hasta crucios y avada kedavra :DD**


	7. Louis W

**Espero les guste, y por favor comenten **

* * *

**Louis William Weasley**

Louis es el más tranquilo de su familia, siempre es el que guarda silencio cuando lo regañas, es el ordenado, el que se despierta temprano, no como su hermana Dominique, porque si es fin de semana, hay veces que se despierta hasta la una de la tarde y Vicky solo se despierta temprano si tiene algo importante que hacer, si no, es como su hermana, Louis también se siente algo extraño en casa, estar entre 3 mujeres que gritan por la mañana, por una cosa o por otra no es muy de su agrado

-Louis—dijo Dominique, con el cabello esponjado, aun en piyama, y sosteniendo un peluche

-¿Qué sucede?—dice Louis bajándose de la silla, para estar a la altura de su hermana, no hay mucha diferencia Louis tiene 6 y Nique 3

-beda que no tengo que usal dosa, solo por que Vick lo dice—dijo Dominique frunciendo el seño

-Si tú no quieres no lo uses Nique—dice Louis, y es que, de alguna manera se lleva mejor con Dominique que con Victorie

-El esta de mi lada—grito Dominique al ver bajar a Victorie las escaleras

-Louis, pero es que Nique parece niño con todo lo que usa—Dijo una Victorie de 9 años desafiando a su hermano

-YO NO SOY NIÑO—grito a todo pulmón Dominique, mientras se ponía roja

-PUS PARESES, POR COMO TE DISTES—grito Victorie pero no tan fuerte

Louis se tapo los oídos solo veía como sus hermanas se señalaban, Dominique se ponía a un mas roja, y Victorie pateaba el suela, Louis era el tranquilo, el que nunca se metía en pleitos ajenos ya sea con sus hermanas o primos, pero hasta Louis tenía un límite y ese fue pasado cuando el peluche de Dominique le estampo en la cara, si fuera de felpa no importaría, pero la tía Audrey se lo dio a Dominique en navidad y funcionada con baterías a si que el centro era duro

Dominique no quería pegarle a Louis le avía apuntado a Victoria que estaba al otro lado de la mesa y Louis avía quedado entre ambas, pero en momento en que el rostro de su hermano se empezó a poner rojo y una de sus manos se tocaba la nariz Victorie y Dominique dejaron de discutir

-SI ELLES SONT STUPIDES, JE ROMPISTES NEZ DOMINIQUE, ET VOUS ARRÊTER D'AGIR COMME SI VOUS AVIEZ VOTRE VICTORIE VIEUX, LEURS COMBATS SONT ESTPIDAS SIMPRE—grito a todo pulmón Louis

Los 3 eran diferentes, pero tenían algo en común, si realmente estaban enojados, lo gritaban en francés

* * *

**Les gusto ojala si,**

_Louis grito esto : SI que son tontas,me rompiste la nariz Dominique, y deja de comportarte como si tuvieras su edad Victorie, sus peleas son siempre estupidas_

**acepto culquier tipo de comentarios criticas y demas, asta crucios y avada kedavra :DD**


	8. Alexander Wood

**Es pero les guste XD**

**Alexander Oliver Wood**

* * *

Alex tiene 6 años, es bastante alto, de cabello entre café y rubio, piel algo tostada, ojos café claro, su madre dice que se parece mucho a su padre, no solo físicamente, Alex adora el Quidditch, la primera vez que voló en una escoba de verdad, no una pequeña de esas de juguete que se elevan 2 metros como máximo, si no en una de las de su padre, tenía 4 años, el adora bolar, el único libro que ha leído y que le gusta que se lo lean es Quidditch a través de los tiempos, su equipo favorito son los Puddlemere United, su mejor amigo es Louis Weasley y adora jugar Quidditch con él, Alex adora cualquier cosa que esté relacionada con el Quidditch, menos una, como su padre es jugador profesional viaja mucho y su madre, después de retirarse de las Arpías cuando él nació, empezó a trabajar en el Departamento de Deportes y juegos Mágicos en el Ministerio, así que, por ese motivo Alex esta en casa de su padrino con su hermana pequeña y sus padre se encuentran en Alemania

-Alex, que tal si vemos una película—dice Molly poniéndose atrás de el

-Esta bien—Alex deja de mirar por la ventana y se encamina asía la habitación de Molly-¿Cuál vamos a ver?

-La bella durmiente—dice Molly enseñando la película con una sonrisa

-Pero mo-mo, es de niñas—dijo Alex viendo con asco la película

-Sabes que no me gusta que me digas mo-mo—dice Molly cruzando los brazos

-Y tu sabes que no me gustan las películas de niñas—dice Alex también cruzándose de brazos

-Pero es toda bonita, por favor Olí—dice Molly suplicante, Alex nunca ha podido decirle que no a Molly, es que ella es su mo-mo y el es su Olí, es a la única que deja decirle así, la quiere tanto como a Emily, así que prefiere tragarse su orgullo, y hacer feliz a mo-mo, después de todo, también hay un dragón en la película

-Esta bien—dice Alex rindiéndose, Molly sonríe y lo abraza, quien diría que, años después Alex debió decirle que no, quien diría, que si Molly le hubiera dicho un par de años antes hubiera sido un sí, pero ahora son niños y aun falta mucho para que Alex le diga que no a su mo-mo

* * *

**Les gusto?... Bueno Alex sintió algo por Molly hasta los 14, después de fijarse en alguien mas solo pudo verla como una hermanita **

**Acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios crítica y demás, hasta crucios y avada kedavra :D**


	9. Dominique W

**Bueno espero les guste, y todo topo de opiniones son aceptadas**

* * *

**Dominique Elizabeth Weasley**

Dominique es todo lo contrario a Victorie, ella tiene el pelo rojo algo ondulado, su piel blanca esta cubierta de millones de pecas y sus ojos son de un azul más fuerte, en su carácter se parece mucho menos que en lo físico a su hermana, Nique odia el rosa, a ella le gustan los colores fuertes, odia usar vestidos, prefiere algo con lo que este más cómoda y no tenga que cuidar que le vean los calzones, adora las bromas, odia que su madre la intente peinar con trenzas como a su hermana, pero lo que más odia Dominique es que la comparen con la "perfecta" Victorie, no es su culpa que no le guste lo mismo que su hermana o que no sea tan femenina, pero a si es ella y nada la hará cambiar

-Nique nos podrías ayudar—dijo James sonriendo maliciosamente

-Claro—dijo Dominique entrando a la que era la habitación de su tío George—Y que vamos a hacer

-Recuerdas, esa cosa naranja que hice al otro día—dijo Fred con una sonrisa soñadora

-Si

-pues, queremos tu ayuda, recuerdas como hiciste cara que se doliera solida—dijo James

-Claro, pero con una condición—dijo Dominique, y los 2 asintieron—que pueda lanzarle una a Victorie, ya me tiene harta con eso de lo maravilloso que es ya estar en Hogwarts

-Claro—dijeron al mismo tiempo, Dominique se acercó a ellos y empezaron a mesclar cosas diferentes en el caldero

Después de todo era normal que Dominique fuera más irresponsable de que su hermana, ella era 5 años menor que Victorie, ella odiaba seguir las tradiciones, adora hacer bromas con sus 2 primos favoritos, adoro ver como esa cosa pegajosa naranja llenada por completo su vestido rosa de su hermana y como esta chilla como loca, también le encanta que Victorie no allá sido su única víctima, pero todo tiene su precio por eso, ni Fred, James o ella comerán pastel por el resto del mes, pero para Nique ver a Victorie así, valió la pena perder el pastes

* * *

**Realmente no quedo como ya quería, pero bueno, ** **acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios criticas y demás, asta crucios y avada kedavra :D**


	10. Roxanne W

**Hola ya volví :D, este me gusta mucho como quedo**

* * *

**Roxanne Angelina Weasley**

Roxanne es traviesa pero no tanto como su hermano, le encanta bromear hacer travesuras, pero ella si sabe poder un hasta aquí, Roxi se lleva genial con todos sus primos, bueno a tenido uno que otro rose con Molly, pero no es culpa de ninguna de las 2, sino que son muy diferentes desde lo físico asta en la forma de ser, por que una es ordenada, inteligente, recatada, y nada deportista, mientras la otra es desordenada, algo maleducada y siempre termina cubierta de lodo y con los pantalones rotos de las rodillas, también esta incluida la diferencia de edades, una tiene 7 y la otra 10 aunque si hay algo en que las 2 primas mas opuestas se parecen…

-Jugamos Quidditch—dijo Louis entrando en la sala, con Alex detrás de el

-Claro—dijeron Fred y James al mismo tiempo mientras se paraban

-Suena bien, Al, Rosi juegan—dijo Dominique viendo a sus primos

-Esta bien

-Por qué no—dijo Rose dejando su libro alado y subiendo con Al por sus escobas

-Juegas Angi—dijo Alex acercándose a Roxanne que estaba alado de Dominique

-Si—dijo Roxi con las mejillas algo rojas

-¿Qué van a hacer?—dijo Molly entrando en el cuarto, Alex dejo de prestarle atención a Roxanne y se voltio asía Molly

-Vamos a jugar Quidditch, y ni te atrevas a decir que no mo-mo, por que de un modo u otro te are subir a esa escoba—dijo Alex con una sonrisa muy grande mientras se acercaba a Molly, esta solo lo dio con una ceja alzada, para después reír

Roxanne fulmino con la mirada a Molly, esta bien que ella sea su prima, pero que puede hacer si ella también gusta de Alex, sabe que podrían decirle que es algo tonto, un enamoramiento de niños, pero a sus escasos 7 años Roxanne ya sabe lo que quiere

Todos salen al patio y después de organizarse en equipos (en uno Alex, Al, Dominique y Molly y en el otro Louis, Fred, Roxi y James, Rose le prestó la escoba a Molly) Alex y Louis se ponen en los aros y los demás como cazadores, después de un rato el equipo de Louis va ganando

Pero 15 minutos después Roxi no sabe qué pasa, bueno más bien si lo sabe, se harto de ver como Alex le sonreía a Molly y intentaba hacer que su prima se pusiera bien en la escoba, pero más bien no sabe que la impulso a chocar con Molly y que esta cayera y se lastimara el tobillo y se siente terrible, pero esa sensación se desaparece, cuando Alex se pone alado de su prima y examina el tobillo de esta y al ver que no puede pararse la carga ( y es que para tener casi 11 años Alex en fuerte, aparte de que Molly es bajita y delgada ) y en ese momento cuando las mejillas de Molly se ponen rojas al puro estilo Weasley y Alex le sonríe abiertamente Roxanne solo piensa en una cosa

Esto es la guerra, y aunque Molly tenga ventaja ella no se dará por vencida

* * *

**Les gusto? A mí me encanta como me quedo, adoro los problemas amorosos, y Roxanne tendrá ese algo que ni la ventaja de Molly podrá vencer, pero por ahora Alex tiene una preferida y no es Roxi, ** **porfa comenten, ** **acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios criticas y demás, asta crucios y avada kedavra** **^o^**


	11. Fred W II

**Espero les guste y porfa comenten **

**Fred ****Fabián**** Weasley**

Un Fred tiene 8 años, es bromista, carismático, es muy irresponsable el adora pasar tiempo en la tienda de su padre, jugando con todos sus inventos y chucherías, de vez en cuando le ayuda a hacer uno que otro y Fred adora eso, su primo favorito es James, es con el que hace la mayoría de sus bromos y de vez en cuando se les une Dominique, también su hermana Roxanne pero ella es más tranquila, Fred adora experimentar y crear inventos como su pare y es justo lo que hace ahora…

Estaba encerrado en un cuarto, junto con james, la habitación estaba llena de frascos y cajas de colores, frente a ellos avía un caldero pequeño y ambos reían mientras echaban cosas en el

-Que tal un poco de este polvo amarillo—dijo james mostrando un frasco

-No se que sea, pero échale—dijo Fred encogiéndose de hombros—pásame la caja morada Jimmy

-toma—dijo James, Fred la agarro y le ello dos bolitas moradas—Que es eso

-Algo para que te crezca la lengua, bueno eso creo

-Entonces esto se la vamos a bar a Teddy y a Reg, por no dejarnos montar en la escoba con ellos el otro día verdad

-si, y tal vez poquito a Louis por no querer prestarnos, su libro ese de pociones cómicas

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe, Fred ll y James pegaron un brinco y al pararse Fred tiro un líquido verde en el caldero

-Que asen—pregunto un George más grande y sin una oreja

-Nada papa/tío

-Seguros—dijo George, ya que atrás de los chicos se podía ver el humo del caldero

-Si—dijeron los 2

-Fred, estás seguro, porque yo creo a ver olido uno

-Si—dijeron ala ves, pero entonces el caldero exploto llenando toda la habitación de algo pegajoso de color naranja, y también a ellos

-Valla me alegro que no estén asiendo nada—dijo George con sarcasmo

**Espero les aya gustado, sé que es corto, poro ando ****atareada**** con la escuela, **


	12. Marcus N

**Bueno aquí esta otro espero les guste**

* * *

**Marcus Theodoro Nott**

Marcus es 2 años menor que Zoe y Michael, tiene la piel un poco más bronceada, sus ojos son verdes y su cabello de un café oscuro, el es listo, le encanta el dulce, sabe montar en escoba y adora el Quidditch, Marc se lleva del todo bien con sus hermanos, y también es muy celoso, su hermano Michael a echo un nievo amigo y últimamente el chico viene de vez en cuando a la su casa, y a Marc no le agrada, porque no solo le esta quitando la a tensión de Mike si no que también se a echo amigo de Zoe y eso hace que Marcus no tenga con quien jugar, bueno esta Tia pero ella es aún muy pequeña y si Zoe es femenina Tia lo es mucho mas

A sí que Marcus esta sentado en las escaleras que dan al jardín viendo como sus hermanos juegan con el tal Alex, realmente no sabe a que esta jugando pero se persiguen entre ellos y eso a Marcus se le hace algo tonto

-Theo, quieres jugar—dice Zoe acercándose a su hermano

-No

-Porque no Marc—dice Mike que lo escucho, él y Alex se acercan

-Por qué no quiero

-No seas un antipático Theo, vamos es divertido—dijo Zoe jalando a su hermano

-No sé cómo jugar, y el juego se ve algo tonto—dice Marcus zafándose de su hermana, realmente odia cuando se pone así de terca

Zoe lo fulmino con la mirada, Mike y Alex lo veían extrañados

-Anda Marcus no te agás del rogar—dijo Mike sentándose a su lado—vamos a jugar, si quieres jugamos a otra cosa como…

-Quidditch, Mike dese que eres bueno, si quieren podemos jugar unos tiros—dijo Alex con una sonrisa y recibiendo una mala mirada de Michael por interrumpirlo

-Pero saben que yo odio volar—dijo Zoe asiendo un puchero

-Tú puedes ser el réferi, cuentas cuanto vamos y dices quien gana—dijo Michael a su hermana

-Entonces que dices Marcus, jugamos—dijo Alex tendiéndole la mano, Marc lo medita un poco, ese chico parece llevarse bien con sus hermanos, así que será mejor hacérselo amigo

-Esta bien—dice Marcus y acepta la mano de Alex el resto de la tarde se la pasan jugando

Marcus tiene algo en común con su hermana Zoe, es una serpiente con toda las letras, y hasta estar seguro de que Alex es de confianza pondrá a prueba ese viejo dicho _mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tu enemigos aun mas_

* * *

**Definitivamente adoro escribir de los Nott :DD **

**Les gusto ojala si, porfa comenten, ** **acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios criticas y demás, asta crucios y avada kedavra** **^o^**


	13. Tabata Krum

**Hola, como han estado? espero que bien, **

**Tabata Daria Krum**

* * *

Tabata tiene 6 años, su cabello es café oscuro, tiene la piel clara y sus ojos son verdes, Tabata adora el frio, la nieve y todo lo referente al invierno, y eso incluye ver a su madre en el ballet Ruso, como protagonista de alguna historia navideña, pero aunque Tabata adora que su madre sea prima ballerina para verla bailar y que su padre sea jugador profesional de Quidditch y así poder ver todos los partidos, al mismo lo detesta, porque su madre siempre esta ocupada en los ensayos y su padre en las practicas o entrevistas, tal vez por eso Tabata adora el invierno, por que casi nunca hay partidos en esa temporada y su madre tiene como máximo 3 presentaciones por semana, eso significa menos ensayos y que sus padres están con ellas…

-Tabata, quieres chocolate—dijo una mujer de cabello rubio oscuro, piel clara y ojos verdes

-No gracias mama—dijo Tabata mirando por la ventana, embobada viendo cómo caía la nieve

-si quieres puedes salir—dijo Daria

-De verdad—dijo Tabata con una gran sonrisa

-No estás resfriada—dijo Víctor entrando en la sala—se te olvido como estuvo estornudando ayer—dijo Víctor viendo a su esposa

-Pero, papa ya no estoy enferma, prometo no irme lejos, y Abraska puede ir con migo—dijo Tabata sonriendo y luego señalando al gran perro blanco con negro que estaba frente a la chimenea de la sala

-Tabata, he dicho que no, esta enferma, tal vez mañana—dijo Víctor algo exasperado

-PERO YO QUIERO SALIR—Grito Tabata de pronto empezó a caer nieve desde el techo y muy pronto toda la sala estaba cubierta de nieve

- ¡TABATA, TY MAGIYEY, YA GORZHUSʹ TEM!—grito Daria mientas, Víctor negaba con la cabeza, Tabata se soltó del abrazo de su madre y se tiro al piso empezando a hacer un ángel de nieve

-si ya no hay de otra—dijo Víctor mientras se agachaba y le tiraba una bola de nieve a Daria, que le dio de lleno en la cara, Tabata rio al der la cara que puso su madre, para que después con un movimiento de varita millones de bolas de nieve persiguieran a Víctor

Cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza a Tabata lo conseguía de una u otra forma, y hoy Tabata tenía otra cosa para amar el invierno, una de tantas que le aria amar esta época, aunque tal vez no era la más importante, esa aun estaba por venir

* * *

**Les gusto, ojala si **

**Daria grito: T**_**abata, has hecho magia, estoy tan orgullosa **_

**Porfa comenten, ** **acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios griticas y demás, asta crucios y avada kedavra** **^o^**


End file.
